fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Manuela
|fullname =Manuela Casagranda |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race =Human |age =34 (Pre-Timeskip) 39 (Post-Timeskip) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby =Veronica Taylor |jap_voiceby =Sachiko Kojima |relatives = |nationality = |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |home = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)= Teacher and Doctor at the Officers Academy }} Manuela is a character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. As an instructor at the Academy, she offers lessons in Faith and Swords. Profile Manuela joined the Mittelfrank Opera Company in 1158 and was renowned as the "Divine Songstress" throughout the capital three years later. She left the opera in 1174 to work as a teacher and physician at the Officers Academy. Her age is a guarded secret. Personality Manuela is a friendly and supportive figure, but she's known to have a crude side to her. Her personal life is a sore subject as she regrets not meeting the man of her dreams yet. She has a tendency to be sloppy and messy, no doubt helped by her love of alcohol, traits that irritate her colleague, Hanneman, to no end. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |50% |35% |35% |40% |60% |35% |30% |25% |50% |} Maximum Stats |91 |53 |48 |56 |83 |52 |42 |44 |69 |} Learnt Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Ward |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | |Silence |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Bolting |Warp |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Given her skill levels, Manuela will have easy access to the Myrmidon class family (Myrmidon, Mercenary, Thief, Swordmaster) and the Monk class family (Monk, Priest, Bishop). Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Edelgard *Ferdinand *Dorothea *Sylvain *Lorenz *Seteth *Flayn *Hanneman *Gilbert *Alois *Cyril Quotes :Manuela/Quotes Possible Endings Manuela - Divine Songstress :Manuela left Garreg Mach to build her own academy in a small, war-torn town. There, she contributed heavily to rebuilding efforts while teaching future generations the necessary skills of survival. Though she never married or had children of her own, she spent the last years of her life happily devoted to her students. Manuela and Hanneman : After the war, Hanneman and Manuela held a grand wedding ceremony, to which all of their many students were invited. Later, after the church was transformed and rehabilitated under the super vision of the Empire, the Officers Academy finally reopened, with a renewed focus on accepting students regardless of status and offering classes on a wider variety of practical subjects. Hannemon and Manuela returned to work as teachers, almost as if nothing had changed, and filled the halls with their banter in the way only married couples can. Etymology Manuela is a Portuguese and Spanish name and the feminine equivalent of Manuel. It is descended from the Hebrew name 'Immanuel,' which means "God with us". Casagranda may be a variant of Casagrande, meaning "Large House" in Spanish. Trivia *Manuela shares her English Voice Actress, Veronica Taylor, with Micaiah as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Manuela Teaching.png|Manuela teaching a class. Manuela SRank.png|CG artwork of Manuela at S Support Manuela battle.png|Manuela in battle. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters